continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
Guilds are a means of adventuring through the realm of CO with a group of players, the complete opposite of trying to be a solo player. Travelling alone can be very dangerous, usually forcing players to join or create a guild to increase their chances of survival. Usually, guilds come to specialize in one certain aspect of the game and devote most of their time acquiring points to increase that specific talent. Once a player reaches level 20, the possibility of creating/joining a guild becomes available by registering at the Guild Center (which is located in every continent). Types of Guilds Raid Guild A guild that specializes in clearing dungeons and raid bosses. They’re main objective is to carry the hope of adventures on their back as they risk their lives to complete highly difficult raids in the hopes of getting back home. Because of their exposure to incredible danger, they have developed incredible combat skills and are in possession of legendary class items that are among the strongest in the game. Bandit Guild A guild that goes against the rules created by the game and follows their own agenda. They are usually labelled as “Criminals” and commit acts of violence and theft among lower leveled players. Due to this, they are given bounties that are posted in every town’s News Boards that are based on the level of their crimes. Players can capture and turn in members of these guilds to obtain rewards from the Guild Center. Arena Guild A guild that specializes in holding the top spot in the Coliseum. Players under these types of guilds have little interest in doing dungeons and prefer to turn their attention towards dueling other players in a formal 1 on 1 duel. Winning in the Coliseum give players certain items, accessories, and even skills that aren't available by doing dungeons or raids. PK Guild A guild that specializes in killing other players and looting their items. Put simply, these guilds enjoy killing other players and care not of the fact that they are loathed by all of the other players .Like Bandit guilds, they are also given bounties that reflect how many players that the individual has murdered. Support Guild A guild that specializes in supporting other players. These types of guilds are focused on earning funds and special items to sell to other guilds for a profit, seeing as how farming the same dungeon becomes tedious to Raid Guilds. They are not as skilled as Raid or Arena guilds but do not underestimate them, they are indeed quite a force to be reckoned with. Reserach Guild A guild that specializes in research and development. They excel in research and trying to discover a way to return to the old world not by fighting but by magic and incantation. Independant Guild A guild that doesn't specialize in any particular field and doesn't belong to any faction. They are very small in number (with members too) but this is what also gives them the advantage as since the Party Limit is 8, all members can do the same dungeons and level up with each other. List of Guilds Category:Continent Online Category:Guild